The embodiments herein relate to programming debugging, and more specifically, to methods and systems that use key-based dynamic slices to debug programs.
Ticket resolution is an important part of a service organization. Ticket resolution has two main implications. First, a client has discovered a bug in the field and so it needs to be resolved and fixed as fast as possible. Second, the bug has arisen despite the fact that the code has been well tested and probably been running in the field for some time. That means it is probably a corner case in otherwise correct code. Since speed is of the essence, it is important to have good tooling support that can help the programmer debug the program as fast as possible. This is especially true when the person who is debugging the code is not the programmer who has written the code, and hence is not familiar with the code.